A paint roller device is an efficient means for applying paint to a surface. A paint roller device generally includes a frame having a handle at one end and a roller-frame cage on the other end. A roller cover or roller pad is releasably mounted on the cage, and paint is stored in a roller pan. The pad is dipped and rolled in the roller pan and paint is held on that pad. The pad is then rolled over a surface to transfer paint to that surface.
While quite efficient, these paint roller devices have several drawbacks which inhibit the full commercial acceptance thereof. One such drawback is associated with removing the pad from the cage after use. The roller pad is often covered with paint and may be stuck in place on the cage. A paint-covered roller pad may be quite messy and onerous to remove from a roller cage. Because of this, many such devices are not used, or are discarded after use.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which can quickly and easily remove a roller pad from a roller frame and can do so without requiring a user to touch the pad.